DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This abstract is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The Johns Hopkins Graduate Training Progam in Clinical Investigation (GTPCI) was inititated in 1993 as a oint effort of the University's Schools of Medicine and Public Health. The Program has matriculated 82 _hysician-investigators over ten years into a year-long didactive curriculum which is then followed by at least two years of mentored clinical research leading to thesis publication and the award of either an MSc or Ph.D degree. We now propose with continuing NIH K-30 support to provide enhanced administrative, mentoring, and curriculum structures for this model program, and to evaluate its success in generating productive career investigators. Enhanced features include expansion of curriculum elements, including Web-based learning; extension of the core curriculum to a broader audience including faculty and postdoctoral fellows; formal appraisal of educational outcomes; enhancement of minority recruitment and trainee retention; and enrichment experiences in clinical investigation for faculty and the entire clinical research community. The long-term objective of this project is to strengthen, enhance, and evaluate a model for training superior clinical investigators, with which we already have gained considerable experience, and to extend some of its benefits to a broader group of clinical investigators both within and external to Johns Hopkins. The specific aims are: (1) to sustain and enhance an administrative and curriculum structure for the ongoing GTPCI; (2) to evaluate the success of the GTPCI model and related programs in generating successful career investigators; and (3) to provide shorer term curricula in aspects of clinical investigation to a broader group of _ostdoctoral fellows, faculty and active clinical investigators both within and external to Johns Hopkins. We .=xpect that these enhancements and extensions will heighten the visibility, effectiveness and success of future careers in clinical investigation at our institution. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine; 733 N. Broadway Baltimore, Maryland 21205-2196 Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Hygiene; 615 North Wolfe Street Baltimore, Maryland 21205-2179 KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name Organization Role on Project N. Franklin Adkinson, Jr., M.D. Prof. Medicine [SOM] PI/Prog Director Charles W. Flexner, M.D. Assoc. Prof. Medicine [SOM] Assoc. Prog. Director Christine Spangler Sr. Acad Prgrm Crdr [SOM] Program Coordinator Johns H. Shatzer, Ph.D. Eucational Pychologist [SOM] Evaluation Consultant; Michael J. Klag, M.D. Prof. Medicine & Adv. Council; Trainer Vice Dean Clin. Invest [SOM] Course Dir. Robert S. Lawrence, M.D. Prof. Health Policy/Mgt [BSPH] Adv. Council; Trainer Paul S. Lietman, M.D., Ph.D. Prof. Medicine [SOM] Adv. Council; Trainer Edward J. Miller, Jr., M.D. Prof. Anesthesiology & Adv. Council; Dean/CEO [SOM] Adv. Council; Trainer Andrea J. Ruff, M.D. Assoc. Prof. Pediatrics [SOM] Adv. Council; Trainer Disclosure Permission Statement. Applicable to SBIPJSTTR Only. See instructions. [] Yes [] No PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01 ) Page 2 Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout Form Page 2 the application. Do not use suffixes such as 2a, 2b. BB Principal KEY PERSONNEL (continued) Name Jonathan Samet, M.D. Christopher D. Saudek, M.D. Scott L. Zeger, Ph.D. Diane E. Griffin, M.D., Ph.D. Steven Piantadosi, M.D., Ph.D. Sharon Krag, Ph.D. James Yager, Ph.D. Alfred Sommer, M.D. Fred Brancati, M.D. Steven Neil Goodman, M.D., Ph.D. Debra McClellan, Ph.D. Wendy Zeffiro-Sanders, MA Lawrence J. Appel, M.D., M.P.H. Harold P. Lehmann, M.D. Ph.D. Josef Coresh, M.D., Ph.D. Craig W. Hendrix, M.D. Neil R. Powe, M.D., M.P.H., M.B.A. Norman Fost, M.D. Susan Furth, M.D., Ph.D. Peter Pronovost, M.D., Ph.D. Richard Ambinder, M.D., Ph.D. PHS 398 (Rev. 4/99) Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout Investigator/Program Director (last, first middle): Adkinson, N. Franklin Organization Prof. & Chair Epidemiology [SOM] Prof. Medicine [SOM] Prof. Biostatisfics [BSPH] Prof. Medicine & Immunology [BSPH] Prof. Oncology& Medicine [SOM] Prof. Biochemistry [BSPH] Prof. Environmental Health Services [BSPH] Prof. Epidemiology, International Health & Ophthalmology; Dean [BSPH] Assist. Prof. Medicine [SOM] Prof. Ontology & Biostatistics [SOM] Res. Assoc. Biomedical Information Sciences [SOM] Res. Assoc. Biomedical Information Sciences [SOM] Assoc. Prof. Medicine [SOM] Assist. Prof. Pediatrics & Biomedical Information Services [SOM] Assist. Prof Epidemiology & Medicine [SOM] Assoc. Prof. Medicine [SOM] Prof. Medicine, Epidemiology & Health Policy Management [SOM] Prof & Chair University of Wisconsin IRB Assist. Prof. Pediatrics & Epidemilogy [SOM] Assoc. Prof, Anesthesiology/Critical Care Medicine [SOM] Prof. Ontology-Hematologic Malignancies [SOM] Page 3 the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b. Role on Project Adv. Council; Trainer Adv. Council; Trainer Adv. Council; Trainer Res. Comm.; Trainer Adv. Council; Course Director; Trainer Adv. Council Adv. Council Adv. Council Adm. Comm.; Trainer Cur. Comm.; Trainer; Course Dir. Course Director Course Instructor Instructor; Trainer Instructor; Trainer Instructor; Trainer Course Director, Trainer Adv. Council; Instructor; Trainer Consultant; Instructor Adv. Council; Outcomes Asses. Adv. Council; Course Dir.; Trainer Adv. Council; Trainer BB Adkinson, N. Franklin, Jr. K30 Clinical Research Curriculum Award Application